User blog:Munchyoshi/08 - Vote for Rob
Starting off, thank you hosts for granting me the opportunity to play this season. Thank you my fellow castaways for creating a crackedt and fun season. Thank you Tobi for becoming my big brother and being an amazing friend. On my original Tecopa tribe, my goal was to build solid relationships with people. I made sure to talk to everyone on a consistent basis to ensure my own safety when we went to tribal. This was when I formed a very pivotal friendship with Hesh. My name was one of the few names not mentioned at our tribal because I had built good relationships and performed well in the challenges. New Tecopa was when I was at my most vulnerable. Not only did I solidify a relationship to Bryce, but I built arguably my most important alliance in the game with Tobi. Deanna targeted me and Bryce, but our social game saved us as Dani and Drew also decided to turn on Deanna and vote her out so preserve themselves. Immediately after was a simple Reagan boot of which we all agreed upon. This next vote sets up the hectic merge we had. Dani targets me with her close ally Drew, but I formed tight bonds with Bryce and Tobi that they had my back and voted out a huge threat in Dani. At merge, it was divided between a group of me, Bryce, Tobi, Isabel, Hesh, and Drew H and a group of Drew C, Joan, Wendy, and Jordan with Patrick in the middle. At this point, I didn’t want to stick out as I had in the swap so I laid low. Bryce was idoled out by Drew C, but my group recouped to vote out Joan. At this point, the game takes a turn. Isabel wants to flip to the other side and vote out Patrick. She ropes in Tobi, but Tobi informed me immediately what was happening because I had formed such a close relationship with him. We devise a plan to play the middle, I gather intel from Drew H. and Hesh while he works with Wendy, Jordan, and Drew C. This served as a crucial moment in my game. Not only did I prove loyalty to Tobi, but it also weakened the trust Tobi had for Isabel. I had to play dumb to know what was happening in the game. Our old group bands together again to vote out a threat in Drew C. who could easily squeak by to the end. The move now is to vote out the other Drew, however, he reveals to me and Hesh that he found the idol. Now, the move is to work around his idol and flushing it somehow. Unfortunately, this is when the Hesh leaves which hurts my game as I did rely on Hesh a lot. From then on, the goal is to beat Drew in immunity, vote him out, and if not, then do the backups of Jordan and Wendy, people who show no interest in working with me. Drew wins and Jordan leaves. Drew loses and Wendy leaves because I cast a vote on them as it was obvious that Drew had an idol after not giving a fuck about the challenge. I win the challenge that guarantees Drew’s ouster. Drew is a big threat in the game having already won and having the respect of a lot of people. I also believed I had a good shot at making f2 regardless what happens because I had good bonds with the people remaining, which is true, as Tobi picked to be with me over his perceived closest ally Isabel, when in reality it was me. My game this season relied on doing the best with what I was given. There were players who were not responsive to me, so I had to work around that and have tight bonds with those who were. I infiltrated a perceived tight trio, and manipulated people by pretending so I could gather information on what was happening. I won challenges, including one that sent home the game’s biggest threat. And most importantly, I had fun. I did not play a perfect game, no one does, but I gave it my all and poured my blood, sweat, and tears into the game. Category:Blog posts